Unleash the beasts
by TheBadWolves
Summary: When your transported from your universe to another with superheroes and have pokeballs on your belt, there's only one thing to do. Join the superhero's black-ops team. Warnings:Past and a little shown child abuse,guns,dark themes at some points, and blood,but not a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey BWB here with a new story. To those who do read Watching with Valka, it will stay on hiatus for a while. Anyway, I have a new story here that I have a lot of ideas for so no hiatus for. This story was inspired by DesertChocolate** **'s fic, Adorable MurderBeasts, so go check that out, and the rest of his stories out as well they are a real good read. Anyway unlike DC's story this won't be a self insert, but so aspects like the OC's like, dislikes and some other stuff will be like my life. In no way do some of the darker aspects happen to me or my family. This will be mainly a first person POV**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, Young Justice, or the idea for this story.**

 **Fort Dodge, Kansas 4:38 P.M.** ( **If anyone reading this is from their sorry I'm just using it because its the least populated city in America according to my research** )

Hi my name is William King. I'm 12 years-old and my life is wonderful. The problem with reading something is that you can't see sarcasm. I'll cut the crud and just tell you that you would not want my life. A few years ago a lot of people would want it, but now they wouldn't.

I used to have a good life. A mom and dad who loved me and gave me lots of presents. Two older sisters that were always there for me even when I didn't know that I needed them. A nice home with my own room.A good school with lots of friends. Grandparents with big homes in the city. My life was good and I couldn't be happier.

Until a few years ago that is. When I was eight my oldest sister Victoria married a guy named Alex whose job forced them to move to Europe. I hardly get to see her anymore. I get the occasional card with some money and a note of how she is, and she seems happy there. Later that year my other sister Maggie got pregnant at 18 and died during childbirth. It was a girl named named Grace. The jerk who knocked her up took her with him and disappeared. My parents tried to go to court to get legal guardianship of her, but they were legally married so he got custody. We were in debt because of the lawyer and had to move from Dallas to the middle of nowhere.

After that my parents were fighting nearly 24/7. The divorce was only a matter of time. That's even more debt on the pile. My mother got custody of me and my dad moved away. I got to visit him in the summer but that didn't last. When I was nine he came down with a disease I've never heard of nor remember the name of. My mom started drinking after that and got herself a boyfriend soon new husband. He acted all nice and perfect when she was around, but if she was gone he was a monster. He would beat and hurt me in anyway he could think of, but was smart enough to keep it where clothes would cover them up and they not be noticed. Looking back I should have gone to the police or someone,but he made her happy. I hadn't seen her smile in such a long time, so I put up with it for her. Only time that I got away was during the summers visiting my grandparents. There I was happy and so was my mom. In the end those days ended. No matter how hard you wish and how much you hope all good thing must come to an end. They paid the debt that all men pay.

Then came that day. The one day I will remember for the rest of my life. Walking home from school one day I saw cops outside my house. A robbery gone wrong. She was home and they had a gun. Now the only place left for me was with him. Eric Cole, the man that is my living nightmare. I would just run away or go to the I can't. I've put up with him for so long I'm scared of what will happen if I do. Whenever I do even the slightest thing wrong he'll find a way to punish me for it.

Some days I wonder why I keep going, but when I get those thoughts there is always something in my head telling me that I need to keep going. That there is a reason, but I don't know why I believe it.

The only good thing left in my life right now is the thing me and my parents loved. Pokemon. Yeah it's a little childish, but they grew up with it and I love it. They bought me some of the games and I beat them. Those games are apart of my best memories with my my mom first met Eric and he started hurting me I always thought to the games where a kid could save the world and that maybe I could do something about him. Then reality set in and realized that I'm just a kid and no matter what I do nothing will change. Heroes don't exist, no one is going to swoop in and take that monster away, so there is nothing I can do but wait til one of us dies. Most likely me.

Now that I've gone and dump all the crap I've had to live through let's get to why you're here. To see me suffer. It was like any other day for me at least. Just finish school and I'm walking to the house. It's a small town so no one questions why a kid is walking home. It was a nice day so I just wore a red T-shirt and black shorts. When I got their Eric's car was in the driveway so he must be home. Yay. If I'm lucky he'll be passed out on the couch again,but of course I don't have any luck on my side.

"You're late again, brat." Yep, that the normal greeting I get. I was half right in my hopes. He was on the couch drunk, but not passed out. Wearing a wife-beater and ripped jeans and a beer in his hand.

"Sorry, I had detention." Well that's half true. I did have detention but it ends at four and it only takes a couple of minutes to get from the school to here. I just went the really long way home. As I was walking passed him I felt something hit the back of my head and heard a 'clunk' behind me. He threw the beer can at me.

"Useless troublesome brat. Clean that up!" Normally I would just do what he said but today I just had enough. The crap from school, bullies, and life in general. I don't know why today was the day I quit putting up with it but I don't care anymore.

"Clean it up yourself you jackass." And before I knew he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and slammed me against the wall and held me there by my neck, restricting my airflow.

"Listen hear as long as you live in this house you live by my rules, and you aren't leaving anytime soon. So do what your fucking told!" He screamed as he threw me at the ground. So I cleaned the glass up and cut myself in the process. When I was done Eric was unconscious. Good now I can get some rest. After wrapping the cut, I needed sleep. I was to tired to change from blood loss so I just collapsed on the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **So that's a prologue sort of, not my best work, but it should get better next chapter so next chapter William arrives in the YJ world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own Pokemon, Young Justice, or the idea for this story. The idea for it comes from DesertChocolate.**

 **Happy Harbor, Rhode Island July 8 8:00 EDT**

I woke up with a groan and leaned up in my... Wait a minute. This isn't my bed. Its not even a bed,or indoors! I'm laying under a tree in a forest, and if the sounds are anything to go by then near a town too. I was about to get up when noticed somethings.

One: these are not the clothes I fell asleep in. I'm wearing black combat boots, Gray pants and a blue jacket with a white stripe running down the front, sleeves and around the waist. To top it off there was a red Baseball cap covering my dark brown hair with a pokeball logo on the front.

Two: There is a bag next to me. It looks like the kind you would put a laptop in. It was primarily black with blue in the strap and sides.

Three: On top of the bag are what look like six miniaturized pokeballs and a pokedex like the one from diamond and pearl.

Forth: There is a mountain over there. I must be really far away since there isn't a mountain anywhere close to home.

'Okay, don't freak out. There is a town near by. I can just get a bus to go back to- wait. Why should I go back? It's not like anyone is going to miss me. I could make a new life. Yeah it would be on the street, but it would be better than with him.' I thought. 'Well might as well see what all this stuff is. Let's start with the bag. Looks like there are different compartments I guess you could call them? Well lets see here. No nothing in that one or that one,but what are these?'

I pulled out a container that looked like a potion from the pokemon games. A regular purple one. I looked inside the pocket and saw some other medicine items as well. Full Heals, Awakenings, Antidotes, the other status healers, all the other types of potions and revives and Max revives.

'They can't be those, but they look exactly like them. So what are they reproduction, a promotional thing, or something like that? Oh well I'll figure it out later. What else is there?' In the next pocket it turned out to be reinforced so the stuff inside wouldn't be damaged.

'Are these Oran berries?' inside were the blue berries that are know to heal pokemon. 'First pokemon medicine and now berries? What next?' Probably shouldn't have asked that considering that I found six badge cases each filled with gym badges.'Okay this is getting really weird. Why is all this stuff hear? Its seems real, but if it is then does that mean...' My thought trailed off as I looked towards the Pokedex and pokeballs that once rested on the bag. I hesitantly reached towards one of the red and white spheres. I hit the button and it grew, then I threw it in the air and it opened in a flash of light, transforming into a.. Skitty. What did you expect it to be a Charizard. After that I did what no one should blame me for. I feinted. Hey when a pokemon becomes real and is right in front of you, no matter what it is and you don't, to then you can laugh.

I don't know how long I was out but I awoke to something liking my face. When I saw pink fur I remembered what happened and scooted away from it. Seriously even though it is just a little one it can still hurt me, but it didn't seem to want to. I mean it didn't hurt me when i was unconscious so it might be friendly. Right now it was just looking at me. I slowly stretched my hand out to it to see what would happen. It just rubbed against it. Eventually I got it in my lap and am petting it. Soon I began to wonder what other pokemon there was in the others. A Skitty seemed random , but I did capture one. Did that mean that it would be ones that I had caught? 'Only one way to find out.' I thought, I was about to reach for another one, but then I had a thought. 'What if the next one isn't so friendly?' I looked at the pink cat in my lap. If it was the one I caught then it would be at at least level forty. I accidentally left her in the Day-care for a while for a while, so whoops.'Well it wouldn't hurt to check.' I thought as I reached for the pokedex. I flipped it open and then a line of light went across my face. On the screen it read ' _ **ACCESS GRANTED: WILLIAM KING**_ ' In gold letters over a black screen.'What? How did it know my name and why does that give me access?'. Food for thought. After that it pulled up a home screen containing more than just a catalog of pokemon. After a couple minutes of messing with it I found out what else it had. It was a phone, computer, PC, Pokemon center, map, and pokedex all rolled into one. It held some of the pokemon I caught through all of the regions. From the starters in Kanto to Legendaries in Kalos. They were separated by region into different boxes, except for the legendaries. When I tried to go to the box they were in, it needed a thumb print and retinal scan. Don't know how it had that information in the first place, but I was too caught up in the device. By connecting a pokeball with an injured pokemon in it to the Pokedex it will heal the pokemon inside according to the tutorial it gave. With the map I found out I was in a place called Happy Harbor, Rhode Island. While all this was happening Skitty fell asleep in my lap.

Once I settled down i remember why I grabbed it in the first place, so I scanned Skitty. When checking the stats I noticed something strange. When checking the moves it knew, it said that it knew all the ones it could possibly know. Not just the normal four moves only, but all of them. At this rate my brain won't go hungry for thoughts. I put it off long enough, but I had to know what are in the other five. So with Skitty next to me I started

First one was a Dratini. Same as Skitty, reached my hand and it rubbed against it. Now it's on my shoulders. The same thing appeared on the scan. It can use all of its moves.

Second was Flebebe. Same as the other two, but it floated over to the bag and laid down on it and watched. Same stats as the others.

Next was my Staraptor. I stepped back at first but then stood my ground. Now she's watching from above in the trees.t was the same.

Then came lucario. He was a little hostile at first, but then he must of read my aura because now he is meditating under Staraptor. And again was the same thing.

And finally was Aegislash. When I released it, it glared at me. The others in the area were more alert the before and so was I. Then I remembered its pokedex entry. I really liked it and remembered it by heart.Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king. I wondered if that was true or not, but I didn't need to know that on top of everything else.

"Listen, I don't know why we are here, or why you were given to me. Why any of you were given to me, but there must be a reason for it. You must be needed to or else you wouldn't be here either. I don't need you to like me, but I will need you to trust me. Once whatever we're here for resolves and you want to leave, then I will not stop you. All I asked of you now is to stay so we can figure this out. So will you stay and help?" I tried to be as respectful as possible, and hoped it would at least not attack me. Was surprised when it nodded.

"Thank you all for trusting me." I said as I returned them to their pokeballs, with the exception of Flebebe. I was venturing into an unfamiliar city and I was only 13. She was small enough to hide and can use some good moves. I hid her in my bag and left it open so she could see and put the other pokeballs in a side pocket. With that I was off.

 **LATER...**

After entering the city and walking for a while I found a newspaper. Normally I wouldn't care,but when the front page article is about the Justice League I think I should take a look.

The superheros Batman, The Flash, Green Arrow, and Aqua-man inducted their side-kicks as a part of the league. I never was that big of fan of the DC universe, but everyone knows who Batman is.

'Okay this is weird. Why would there be a story like that in a newspaper? Unless I'm in their universe. Why am I not shocked about that or freaking out? Maybe I've gone full circle and have been so shocked I can't anymore.' As I was walking I passed a bank. I wouldn't have bother to look at it, but Flebebe pulled in my jacket sleeve and pointed at it. Apparently she wanted to go in. Why not? I guess I could ask the guard directions to a store or something. Walking in it looked like every other bank, so nothing special. I spot a guard then go to ask him something. He's tall blonde hair brown eyes and a slight tan.

"Can I help you with something kid?" He asked. He was smiling and he seem like a nice guy. I thought of a quick believable lie.

"Yeah, I'm new around here and I got lost on my way to the store. Could you give me some directions please?" I thought it was a good cover, but apparently he didn't. He frowned and narrowed his eyes a little bit.

"Where are your parents kid shouldn't they be doing stuff like that, and what happened to your hand?" He was starting to poke holes in an already flimsy alibi which is never good. And in all this I forgot about my cut.

"Well... Like I said I'm new around here. When me and my parents were packing cut myself on something by accident. As for why I'm out here alone, my parents are unpacking, so they sent me to the store. It's not that far of a walk so I convinced them to let me go. I need to get used my surrounding after all." Please let that work. It did at least a little bit.

"Okay then,but be careful out there. When you go out turn left walk two block the go right. You shouldn't miss it!" He said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." As I was walking away someone shouted. I turned and saw Three men with guns wearing ski masks. One of the men had the gun to a woman's head and an arm around her neck. I got down like they said and because the women was in danger so did the guard.

I felt Flebebe shift in my bag due to the commotion and had an idea. 'I have pokemon and I'm going to use them.' I thought. I looked to the little pokemon in the bag and a plan started to form. Have her use Dazzling Gleam to bind the robbers, make the others look away and damage the video cameras, while damaging the crooks at the same time. Then while they weren't looking throw out lucario and have him use close combat and extreme speed to knock out the the gun men. Then have him use an aura sphere to make an explosion and stir up some smoke to hide me returning them. It might have worked if the guard didn't have be a hero. While it's admirable it was a bit inconvenient. One of the crooks noticed him move to his gun and were about to shoot him. My plan to come out of this with no ties to me went out the window, but I still had to save him. Aegislash knows king's shield so that could stop the bullet probably, if not he is pretty well suited to take hits. With time running out I threw the ball in front of the guard tight before the gun went off.

He must have either know what I wanted or know what was going on because it used the move before I could say anything. That caught the attention of the other people and the crooks.

"What the hell is that thing!?" One of the robbers asked who sounded like a smoker.

"I don't know just shoot it!" The other yelled. This one a women.

They did like she said and shot at him. None of the bullets even scratched him. When they started to shoot the people ducked their heads. While they were distracted by him I went behind a column in the bank and released lucario. Luckily, they didn't notice so that gave me a chance to figure out what to do. Two of them were shooting at Aegislash while the other was keeping an eye on the other hostages. Okay lets hope for the best.

"Lucario, Extreme speed and close combat on the ones with a gun. Try to knock them out." He nodded and went to work.

First going after after the one looking after the hostages before the two shooting noticed. I looked out from behind my hiding spot to see what is going on with my cap tipped down to hide my face a little bit.

Unfortunately, One of them saw me and shot me in the arm. It skimmed my arm my it still drew blood. Good news is Lucario punched the guy in the gut and knocked him and the girl out. When all the shooting stopped the hostages started to look around just in time to see me return my pokemon. I saw them and realized that I needed to run. I heard siren so the cops were close. So I can either run and be cased by the cops, or be here and questioned. I chose to run. I ran out the doors right before they pulled up. They came from the right so I ran left. I heard them shout freeze, but I didn't. They started chasing after me, but the wound on my arm was still bleeding and I needed to get away to fix it up. I took out Staraptor's ball and they must have thought it was a weapon because they started firing at me. I threw it and she came out flying. She came down low enough for me to hop on and then we flew off. We flew to a clearing in the forest away from the city. We were far enough away so we couldn't be seen. Flebebe had been hiding in my bag the whole time came out and I needed her help.

"Flebebe I need you to help me out here. I got shot and I need you you to use Synthesis on it can you do that?" I asked here. She nodded. I took of the jacket, that has a hole and blood on it now, and looked at the wound. It wasn't deep it need stitches, and was low enough not to mess with the black T-shirt I wore underneath the jacket. After looking at it for a second and gathering up strength she got to work. A couple minutes later she was all done and you wouldn't be able to tell that I ever got hit. I sent out Lucario and Aegislash and gave them Oran berries. I left them out so they could relax and brought the others out to. I need to get to know them after all if I'm going to have them with me I'll need to know them. Dratini and Skitty came over to where I was and settled around me. Lucario looked to be meditating near by in the shade. Aegislash was near me, but he wasn't relaxed. He seemed like he was looking for dangers. 'Like a knight guarding a king.' I thought.

It's been a long day, it feels good to rest. Its no wonder I fell asleep. I just hope I don't wake up and it be a dream.

 **Happy Harbor Bank 9:37P.M.**

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

The cave just got the police alert about the bank robbery right after the police arrived. They heard about who stopped it and how, Batman was there in a second. Batman, Robin, Flash and Kid flash were on the see looking for some clues as to what exactly happened. They watched what happened on the security cameras and now they are integrating the guard that was there, Arron Smith.

"What do you remember about this person?" Batman asked the guard as Robin brought up a picture of the person from the security cameras who controlled the creatures. The photo didn't show much, just the clothes and skin tone in the best shots.

"Well the kid came in a couple minutes before the robbers came in. He asked me directions to a store. He said he was new to the town and his parents sent him to get something and he got lost. I gave him directions and he was about to leave then they came in." He said motioning to the criminals that were being arrested.

"Can you tell us what he looked like? We can't tell much from the video." Flash asked him.

"Yeah, he has brown eyes, I couldn't see his hair 'cause of the hat, but he didn't look very old. He was less than four feet in height. I saw that he had a cut on his left hand, he said he got it when he helped pack. I saw that he got shot to on his arm and it was bleeding when he left. That all I can remember." Arron remembered.

"Thanks. You can go now. " Flash said. As he walked away Flash turned to Batman.

"What do you think? Something to do with Cadmus? Some rouge G-gnomes get lose and befriends some kid?" Flash theorized.

"I'll contact Guardian and ask him if there are any record of these ones. 'Til the I want the the team to be on high alert. If he wants to be a hero then this might be his way if getting attention." With that they walked to the Zeta-beam and left back to the cave.

 **LATER IN THE FOREST...**

 **William's P.O.V.**

When I did wake up it wasn't on my own. Lucario was shaking me awake. I'm glad he did too. I was having a nightmare about Eric. I hadn't had on in years. I hadn't had dreams in years. After a while of putting up with Eric I just stopped having dreams. 'Why am I having them now of all times?'

Flebebe,Skitty and Dratini are all asleep and only Staraptor,Lucario and Aegislash were up. All of them were looking at me worried.

"I'm okay. It was just a bad dream." They still looked worried, but at least they weren't looking at me anymore. It was getting late and we couldn't sleep outside so I returned all of the ones who were asleep. The others didn't want to for some reason. When I reached for their ball Lucario put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Okay then can you to help me find some shelter?" I couldn't go back to the city just yet so I needed to lay low for a while. They conversed with each other quickly then lucario and Staraptor left left. I assumed they went to look for a shelter and I was going to follow him, but the Aegislash wouldn't let me leave the clearing. I would ask why but I couldn't understand him anyway.

"Come on I can help some. I may not be able to stop a bullet, or do all the stuff you can, but I can still help!" I tried to reason, but it just shook his body no. I tried to leave again but he stopped me from leaving again. Well there was no way I was leaving.'Might as well familiarize myself with the rest of my pokemon.' Putting Flebebe,Dratini and Skitty away in the PC function on the pokedex and withdrawing three new ones. Each time they were released I gained their trust and loyalty. The ones I had for longer like the starters for example were easier to deal with than some other, but in the end they all trusted me. I didn't touch any of the legendaries, but I would do that another day. All this was under the watchful eye of Aegislash who seemed ready to come in at a moment's notice. I wondered why he was like that considering he looked like he was going to attack me when we first met, but for now I need to figure out what exactly I need to do in this universe.

 **Earlier while William was asleep...**

 **Lucario's P.O.V.**

I was meditating in the clearing while my trainer was resting. I was trying to wrap my mind around these recent last thing I remember before coming here was fighting some wild Starly that appeared in Sinnoh, then appearing in front of the child across from me. I could feel he was the same person who had trained me for so long, but he didn't look anything like I remember. Even without using aura-sight I can tell that they are the same in heart and soul, but not mind and body. He cares for us like he always does but his mind is filled with a fear, a darkness, but of what I can't tell.

The young ones, Flebebe, Dratini, and Skitty, either don't notice or care, they just seem to care about being near him. The others however I can't tell. Staraptor seems to be watching him carefully, but happy to see him nonetheless. Aegislash was another story all first he seemed to hate our trainer,but now he protects him like his life depends on it. I don't know what caused him to do that, but I'm going to find now he is only a foot or so away from trainer and looked like he was a sentry.

"Do you need something?" He asked as I walked over. He kept me away from the sleeping form behind him.

"Why do you protect him?" His eye squinted a little not much but still noticeable.

"He is our trainer, don't you do the same?" He's hiding something, but before I could retort Staraptor cut in.

"Of course he does, we all do, but for you its different. For us it is because he is our friend, but for you it's like your life depends on his safety." She is as wise as a Noctowl that one.

"For one of my kind it might as well be."

"Why is that?" Aegislash were rare even in Kalos, so not many outside of Kalos even know of them.

"When one of my kind finds someone who is worthy, or has the potential to be a king it is our duty to protect them. No matter the danger the danger, we must protect them. That is our purpose and we have done it for generations, and will do so for many more. So you ask me why I protect him, that is why." Okay I'll admit, I wasn't expecting an answer like that. By the look on Staraptor's face I would wager she wasn't either.

"So you're saying that he is worthy to be a king?" I said motioning to the sleeping child behind him. He might be a child,but his is still their trainer.

"No. He has the potential, but he still needs to overcome his inner demons." That caught my attention. That could explain the darkness inside of him.

"What demons are you talking about?" Staraptor asked.

"He must move on from it In his past he has had much sadness, pain and fear. The loss of his family, the pain of his abuse, and the fear of his step-father He needs to move on from that or else he will break."

"What do you mean he will break?" That worried me greatly. What would happen if he 'broke'?

"It mean if he goes much longer in the state he's in, then he will lose his will to live."

"What state? He seems perfectly fine!" Staraptor exclaimed.

"Not entirely. You might not feel it because you aren't as sensitive as we are to these kinds of thing, but there is something wrong with him. There is a darkness in him. It is strong, so strong that it even suppressing his aura. Almost draining it." As I said this I looked at him with my aura-sight. Normally humans are just blue with some being red if they have dark intentions. Pokemon change depending on their typing. William's however, it is blue like most, but unlike most his seemed... cracked was the only word I could describe it as. Black lines crisscrossed over his aura starting from where his brain is. While I was looking they started to pulse and glow an eerie purple color. When it did the cracks started to grow and multiply. I slipped out of aura-sight with a cry of shock.

"Something is wrong!" I shouted, and I was right. He was sweating and his face was contorted in fear and pain. I ran past Aegislash to the child, and tried to wake him by shaking him. Fortunately, it worked and he awoken. He claimed it was just a nightmare. He must not know how bad his condition is, or he might not know of it at all. It is rare for a human to be able to read or see aura.

He started to return the young ones, but I stopped him before he returned us. If something were to happen like when he was asleep then he would be alone. He is our trainer,yes , but he is still a kid, and in this world there is no telling what could happen.

He pointed out that we needed a shelter for the night.

Lucario, Staraptor, you two search for a cave or something. I'll stay here and keep an eye on him." Aegislash ordered.

"You know he is going to want to help look." Staraptor pointed out.

"And?" If a sword could smirk he would.

"Good luck with that." With that I took off, and I guess Staraptor took off soon after.

After a couple of minutes I found an opening in one of the mountains. It wasn't really a opening so much as a ramp down underground. I walked down the ramp until I reached the bottom. Once I did, two blue lights came from the walls and scanned my body. I was about to turn around when the ramp went up and closed me in. No escape. I heard footsteps coming and saw seven figures. One in complete black, one in a black shirt,two in red, but one had gills, water type human? One in yellow, one wearing complete rad with a lightning bolt on his chest, and one with green skin. Question the looks later.

"What is that thing?" Yellow one asked.

"It is the creature from the bank!" One with a red shirt and cape exclaimed.

"Capture it before it gets away!" The one in red with a lightning bolt on his chest ordered. With that they charged at me. I needed to act fast, and considering some of them could use moves I didn't have much time to do that. The one in red ran with the yellow young one at me faster than a human should be able to.'So you want to play that game? Alright then.' with that thought in mind I launched at them with extreme speed while I summoned a bone rush. I tripped the younger one causing him to roll, and struck the red one in the chest stopping us both. The others saw this as their chance and attacked me from the side. The one with gills summoned two swords made of water that glowed. The little one with a yellow and black cape through something at me, but I sped around the man in red and their attacks hit him instead. The kid in black with a red S on the shirt jumped at me while screaming. When he got close enough I slammed an aura sphere in to his face causing him to fly back. The man in black then threw bat shaped blades at me, but I dodged and went at him. Using close combat I tried to hit him,but he dodged each punch and kick I threw at him. Soon I heard the others getting up and started to regroup. The surrounded me and the man in black, so without a choice I jumped back from the man and saw that they had surrounded me.

"You're surrounded. Give up and come along quietly!" The one with gills said calmly. I knew I couldn't fight them like this. They could get they drop on me from any angle. I couldn't keep track of them all...unless... I slipped into aura-sight. I could sense where they were. Perfect.I charged an aura sphere and waited for their attack. It came in the form of the kid with an S charging at me. Same tactic as before and same result. He was sent flying, but the fast ones ran at me before the smoke could clear. They must have thought that sense the smoke was in the way I couldn't see them. Oh, how wrong they were. I did the same as before with the yellow blur, but this time I shot a sphere at the red one's side ending with him crashing into the wall of the cave. I was running low on energy so when the kid with a cape came at me I hit him with a drain punch. That was enough to knock him out, or at least I hope he was just knocked out. The fish kid came at me next with his swords. I hit him with a thunder punch and then followed it with a brick break to the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Before I could react a force picked me up and floated me up into the air. There must be a psychic with them. I used my sense to find them and when I did I launched a dark pulse at her. She went down with a shriek, and dropped me n the process. All of them minus the man in black were down, so he released a cloud of smoke. I could still sense him though so it didn't matter. I re-summoned me bone rush and spun it causing the smoke to dissipate. He threw more weapons at me and I deflected each with me staff. He used it as a distraction to get close to me and started to fight hand to hand. We traded punch after punch and kick after kick. I finally got lucky and landed a blaze kick on him. He stumbled back a little bit which gave me enough time to get some space between us. I knew I had to get out of here fast so to distract him I used double team, and while he was distracted with them I used extreme speed to get out the only exit to find a way out of these cave.

Finally, I found a water area that went out to the sea. I wasn't a water type but I could swim, and I could tell that my duplicates had already been taken down. I had to hurry, so I had no choice but swim out. 'Note to self: Stay away from this mountain.!' I thought as I swam to the shore. I just hope Staraptor was having better luck than I was.

 **Yeah I might have made the fight scene a little one-sided, but they are a new team facing an admittedly powerful foe, with no knowledge of his capabilities Let me know what you think with a review.P.S. Anything about grammar or flames will be ignored, sorry,but I don't care if your just hating on it.**

 **-Til next time**

 **BWB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, YJ or the idea for this story.**

 **William's P.O.V.**

Staraptor found a cave that would be good for a couple of days until I could figure some stuff out. Lucario came back later in the day looking like he got into a fight. I wouldn't be able to understand, so I didn't ask what happened. I did fix his wound and give him a potion or two for the real bad ones. When it was dark I tried to return them, but again they didn't want to. I'm not going to force them to do anything, so I didn't try to make them again after that. I ended falling asleep in the back of the cave with Aegislash at the entrance on look out I guess you could call it. They must have took shifts because I woke to another nightmare in the middle of the night and saw Lucario n the entrance and Aegislash asleep near by. I noticed that Staraptor had taken me under her wing in the literal sense. I would have done something about it, but I didn't have any nightmares so I couldn't care.

When I woke again it was morning. One of them must have found food because there was a pile of apples in the cave,and some in my bag, when I got up. They are taking more care of me than I am of them, and I'm supposed to be the trainer. Hoe messed up is that. After eating I got to an I idea that made me nearly face-palm for not thinking of before. If it works I could have a whole lot of answers covered. The cave was near the beach so I had enough room to call the one I wanted out. I searched for the pokedex that I put in the bag last night, and I found something I didn't notice before. A black case with a latch on the side. "What the-" I said out loud. The others who had followed me out here looked at me curiously when I said that, but I was focused on the box right now. I flipped the latch and opened it up and saw inside. It was a Mega-ring. A black ring with a rainbow colored stone in-beaded in it. I was exited at first, but then remembered that I didn't have any mega-stones. 'Well if one magically appears like this did I'll be ready.' I thought as I put it on my left wrist. Now back to why I came out here in the first place. I found the pokedex without any other surprises, and search for the one I wanted I really hoped that this would go along how I plan it will. I put one of the pokemon I had on me into the PC function and took out the one I was looking for. I threw it up into the air and in a flash of light my most powerful pokemon appeared. Arceus, it was Arceus. He was floating over the water looking around until his eyes landed on me. First I was incredibly nervous and hoped as hard as I could, then I felt so relived to hear it.

"Why have called for me?" He asked. He could speak!

"A-Arceus! I need your help. You are said to be the most powerful pokemon in existence. I was hoping you could tell me why I am here." I said. I looked calm on the outside, but on the inside I was freaking out. What, like you wouldn't in my situation?

"Because you are world is in danger, and you were chosen to help it." He said it like it answered the mysteries of the universe.

"Why me though? If I were to chose it would be someone who has proven themselves to be able to do what needs to be done. Not some random kid!" That is another thing that has been bugging me. Of all the people that have or will exist, why me of all people? I can't even stand up ti my step-father. What makes whatever force decide that I could handle whatever is about to happen to this world?

"You have proven yourself. You know sacrifice, humility, caring, and have the strength for you aren't just helping this world it will help you. You've lived a dark past, now you deserve the chance at a bright future, and you will not be alone in this crusade. You have your pokemon and you will soon have allies from this world, and if the need arises you shall have the support of the legendary pokemon in your possession." Okay, that apparently means that I get to be a super hero in another dimension with pokemon and never have to deal with Eric again. I'm not sure if I should be exited or freaking out. I'll figure it out later.

"Thank you for your help Arceus." I said before I returned him. Well I guess if I'm going to be a super hero and save the world then I'll need a way to protect my identity. Better get to work on that.

 **Watchtower while the above was taking place.**

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

The justice league had gathered in their space station to discuss recent events. The mysterious kid and his creatures. Batman was giving a debrief to the members who had not encountered them yet.

"His identity as of right now is still unknown. The only detail we have to go on is that he is a Caucasian, male,brown eyes, less than five feet in height,young, with a cut on his hand and a gun scraped his left arm during the robbery." As he said this an image was being displayed of the best shot they could get of the kid.

"What about these creatures that he was seen with? Are they Cadmus, alien, or something else?" Black Canary questioned.

"If they are alien them our rings can't recognize." Green lantern John Stewart said.

" They aren't in any of Cadmus' files, and the full extent of their abilities is unknown,but some have been confirmed. While the we only have flight for the bird, we have the ability to create a shield, and suspected telepathy for the sword. On the last one, we have confirmed super speed, multiple energy attacks, an ability to create a staff made of bone, elemental attacks, the ability to drain energy with physical contact, it can create temporary duplicates, is extremely well versed in hand to hand combat, and has suspected psychic capabilities." Batman listed off.

"They have all those powers, but they listen to a kid? Why would they do that?" Green Arrow asked. Many other members were wondering the same thing.

"Maybe they were made by him or someone he knows and they have orders to do what he say?" Superman theorized.

"Whatever the reason may be we need to find him and figure out what his agenda is." Batman said before leaving to the zeta-beam.

 **William's Cave**

 **July 18 11:16 A.M.**

 **William's P.O.V.**

It has been a couple of days since my talk with Arceus, and during that time I got somethings done. First, I started to train my pokemon so I could get used to how they work and what they are like in battle. Second, I realized that my supply of Orans was limited, so I started a garden of them. They don't work like normal plants so in one day I had a garden, and in two I had more than I started with. Lucario, Aegislash, and Staraptor always were sure that one of them was with me at anytime. I don't know why, but they always seemed worried about me even if they don't show it that much. I had nightmares some night, but those were the one Staraptor was on watch for the night. On those lucario always woke me up when they got to bad. In my spare time I worked on the whole secret identity thing. It had been a couple days since the bank incident, so if I'm careful I should be okay to do some research on what to do about it as well as do research about the heroes of this world. I didn't tell the others(Others meaning Staraptor, Lucario and Aegislash) about my idea just yet,but I had a good reason too. They seem to keep me from doing anything that would me that they couldn't keep an eye on me. I'm sure if they could they would just lock me n the cave forever. I can't figure out why they are so protective of me. I mean yeah my other pokemon are protective, but nowhere near the level they've been. If I told them what I was planning to do they wouldn't let me get anywhere near town. Honestly I feel like a kid. Yeah I am a kid, but I mean, I am the trainer, and I'm supposed to watch over them, not the other way around. Plus, I can tell that they keeping something from me. Every time they don't think I'm looking I can see that they have a worried look on their face. I really wish I could understand them. Back to what I was saying before, I need to go into town and the only way I would be able to is if Lucario gave the okay. He was like the ring leader of the three, do if he was on board then the others would be to.

Right now, it was his turn to keep an eye on me. Staraptor was in a tree sleeping, it was her watch last night, and Aegislash was training with some of my other pokemon, Greninja, Ursaring,and Bisharp.

"Hey Lucario, I need to speak to you about something." I had his attention. We were away from the others, so they couldn't hear what we were saying.

"I need to go into town to do some research on this world. I know that I shouldn't go into town because they are probably looking for me, but If I don't wear the jacket and hat I'll be less recognizable. I will have to put you three back in the pokeballs though." He growled at the prospect.

"I now you don't like the idea,but if I'm gong to live in this world I'm going to have to know more about it. I can't live in the cave forever! I know your trying to keep me out of danger or whatever, but I promise nothing will go wrong while I'm there. Plus, if there is then I'll just have Staraptor fly me away, And if you don't agree then I'll just sneak off and do it alone." He glared at me and growled.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he had the ability intimidate."I'm doing this weather you're with me or not." I seemed to have won with that statement because he went over to the other two and told them. Well I assumed he did by their reaction. Soon he came back over and nodded his head. I'm really glad they agreed because it could have gone so much worse. I returned them along with the others training in the background, but left Staraptor out. We were along way from town, so I had her fly me to the edge of town. Once there I returned here, and took off my jacket and hat and put them in my bag.

After a while I found the library. Luckily they had computers, so I could find out more about this Justice League I read about. After a bit of research I found out that is a group of superheros that came together after an alien invasion. Some of the members I know like Superman and Batman, but they are like common knowledge. They have a hall of justice that is like a superhero embassy, and it is like a museum for the public of their victories. I did look up some of the heroes that I didn't know to well, but all I could find was news articles and gossip sites about them. Once I was satisfied with my search about the super community, I turned to find out about the normal stuff like countries, laws, history, etc. There was a lot of similarities between this world an mine, but there was a lot of differences as well.

Once I had finished my search I headed back to the forest area,but of course something got n my way. Of all the things it was a tornado making robot destroying the town. Yeah, didn't expect that, and I have a haunted sword in a ball in my pocket. I knew I had to help, so I threw out Lucario and the other two. They took one look at what was happening and looked at me.

"I know I said that I would stay out of trouble,but they need our help. I need Aegislash and Lucario to protect the civilians. I'll get some of the others to help take him down. I promise if it gets to much I get out of here. Okay?" The two nodded if not reluctantly. 'Okay how to do this? Well think of it as the game as the game. Wind attacks and he is made of metal, so Flying/Steel? Fire is good against it, so...' getting out the dex I chose Charizard, Talonflame, and Infernape.

"I need you three to use any fire type moves you can at that thing." I said pointing to the robot. They went left flying, or running, at the machine. I turned to Staraptor. "I'm going to need to see what is happening, so I'll need to get up high." With that I got on her back and we flew above the battle.

I saw flamethrowers being thrown left and right with some other moves in the mix. My pokemon was holding their own,but so was the robot. Then I got an idea. In the games you could only use one move at a time, but this isn't the game.

"Charizard use Fire blast and Dragon Pulse at the same time!" When he did it caused the fire to engulf the dragon pulse making it look like a comet headed right for the robot. It was distracted with the other two fire types so it didn't notice the attack til to late. It exploded when it made contact throwing towards the ground at Infernape.

"Infernape combine Mach punch, Thunder punch, and Blaze kick with close combat!" I shouted right before the robot reached him. In a flurry of yellow lightning and red fire he punched the robot breaking bits of armor off and denting it. I had Staraptor fly closer with the other pokemon surrounding it. I saw Lucario and Aegislash coming this way when I heard it speak.

"First children and now animals? Honestly, what is this world coming to?" It said as it got up.

"Oh so you can talk. Good, then I can tell you that you really need to stop going around and destroying things, and that you should really listen." I said as Staraptor flew down a little bit.

"Another child? Has the world gone mad? At least you are more of a challenge than the others were before." Others?

"What others?" After I said that a voice answered from the left.

"I think he means us."

I turned and saw a red head in goggles running extremely fast at the robot. Then I heard a scream from behind me. It was a teen in a black shirt with the superman logo on it. Instead of going for the robot like the other did this one was at me. Staraptor didn't have time to move so we got knocked down to the ground. Staraptor got knocked out trying to take the brunt of the impact while I rolled away with minor injury.

"You again? Did you not learn your lesson last time?" The robot said as it got up. After that two more teens jumped from over a car behind the robot. When I got up Charizard was next to me, and I got on his back then we flew up. From there I saw that it was a three way fight. Robot VS. The teens VS. Pokemon. Infernape and Lucario were fighting the fast kid and one with gills, Super kid was fighting the robot with the kid with sunglasses with Aegislash and Talonflame

"Who's your new friend twister? Miss Monster?" One with sunglasses asked.

"First off, I'm a guy. Second, in case you didn't see, I had this guy surrounded until fast feet over there interrupted. So, someone mind telling me what robot guy's deal is?" I said as Charizard launched a flame thrower at the robot in question which was block by one of his mini twisters. He then threw the in the superman shirt in to a building, with sunglasses soon following.

"Thought you would've known what your partner was planning." The fast kid said right before he was punched n the face by Infernape. When that happened all of the teens grabbed their heads.

"What did we tell you!" The superman kid said to...no one? While that was happening I had told the other pokemon to stop focusing on the people and attack the robot. Lucario shot an aura sphere at it, Infernape a flamethrower, Charizard did the Dragon Pulse/Fire blast combo, Aegislash a flash cannon, and Talonflame a Fire blast. They all collided in an explosion, but the thing was still standing. Bit of his circuits were showing, one of the tubes on his back split in two, and one of his hands has fallen of.

"No, I won't be defeated by some-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off when some of his circuits sparks and his voiced stopped working. I had Charizard fly in a little closer. When he did I saw more sparking. We couldn't get away quick enough, and the robot exploded. Charizard and I were blown back by the force. I felt pain and heard foots steps along with multiple cries headed my way. The last thing I saw was Charizard standing over me. Then there was darkness.

 **Lucario's P.O.V.**

I heard the explosion and rushed to where William was. Charizard had already gotten up, and was standing over him.

"Will he be okay?" Infernape asked as he came up beside me. As looked him over I saw he had some scaring on his cheek, but it was not to bad. His clothes had burn holes in them and I could see some burn marks underneath, but I could tell that there was internal damage as well. The people from before were coming over to where we were, and those around me readied their attacks at them.

"Wait! We don't want to hurt you or him! Can you understand me?" It was the psychic from before in the cave. I stood and walked in-front of the other pokemon. I nodded answering her question. Her allies were behind her as mine were.

"Good, your friend, he needs medical attention. We can give it to him if you will let us, but he will have to come with us." She said slowly. I was about to decline in a violent way, but Aegislash stopped me.

"Let them." I looked back at him. "His wounds are to great for us. Let them take him. We will be with him as well." I would have argued but he made a point. Even with my heal pulse he would still have a very small chance of survival.

"Alright. Charizard, are you okay?" The dragon nodded. " Then pick him up." He did and walked towards us. I turned towards the other group, the psychic specifically. I motioned to my head and she must have understood. I felt her presence in my mind.'We will follow you. We will not leave his side.' I thought.

"He says that they will follow us, and that the won't leave him." She explained.

"No, we can't allow them in the cave. They either let him go, or we don't help him." The one in a black shirt said.

"No, we will not leave a person to die. Megan, summon the Bio-ship. You will follow us to the cave entrance, but will not enter. Agreed?" The one with gills said.

She was still in my mind so she could receive my answer.'Aegislash and I will accompany him, but the others will not.'

"He says that him and one other will stay with him,but the others will stay out." She said.

"Alight, we accept the terms. Megan take the kid and the ones who cannot fly on the Bio-ship." The one with glass over his eyes ordered. I saw a ship fly and land next to her. "Any who cannot fly will come with us on the ship, but those who can fly will follow us."

Aegislash, Infernape, and I followed them into the ship. I took William from Charizard and brought him into the ship. There was a table on the left side which they told me to lay him on. I saw Charizard and Talonflame flying in front of us as we lifted off.

 **That is chapter two done. Now I need suggestions on what William's superhero name will be, because the ones I've thought of are either dumb or a rip-off**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, YJ or the idea for this story.**

 **Lucario** **'s P.O.V.**

The journey to their base was tense. If one even blinked wrong all would tense expecting a fight. The only word that were spoken were when the psychic told the one known as Red Tornado the problem. Once we did arrive William was moved to the medical ward as they called it. As agreed the others were taken outsidean came over as well."He will be fine. He sustained some minor burns and some scarring on his face, but in time those will heal. He did however break his left leg and two ribs as well as some internal bruising, but nothing life threatening. He does not have a concussion, but he does need rest. He will make a full recovery with in time." I felt relieved when he said that, but I could tell he the cave. Aegislash and I are waiting outside the room waiting for them to complete whatever it is they are doing. The man in black from the first time I was here was here as well with a women with blonde hair and a man wearing red and blue with a S on his chest like the boy. It took hours, but the red man that was in the room with William finally came out. When he came out the men and womwas hiding something.

"You two may enter when you wish, but please do not disturb him. If there is a problem please inform one of us in some way." With that he walked away with the others. I looked at Aegislash.

"You go in first. I'll stay out here." He said. I nodded and walked through the door.

William was lying on a bed with a blanket covering his waist and below. Even with it it was clear that a cast was on his leg due to the size. He had a white rectangular band-aid on his check. His shirt was taken off so I could see that his chest had been wrapped in gauze. He had a blue tune stuck in his arm connected to a bag filled with a clear liquid. He was resting peacefully, and hopefully is will stay that way.

 **Cave: Control center**

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

After informing the pokemon of their trainer's condition, the league members made their way to the command center where the team was waiting. They had already been debriefed about the Mister twister event.

"Will he be okay?" Megan asked her uncle when he entered.

"Yes, M'gann. With time his wound will time, but for now he is resting." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"In the meantime maybe we can figure out what this stuff does?" Superman said referring to the items they confiscated from William laying on a table next to them. On it was the mega ring, his bag with the contents taken out, the medicines, the badge cases, pokedex, empty pokeballs, and Oran berries. The team was inspecting some of the items.

"What are these?" Super boy asked holding up an open badge case. This one from Unova.

"Maybe they are like medals, you know like what soldiers get?" Robin theorized.

"Awful lot of them for someone his age. Even if they are why would he have them, and for what?" Superman wondered.

" Are these some kind of new drug?" Canary asked picking up one of the potions. A beeping filled the room as the video feed from the med bay came up.

"Looks like you'll be able to ask him. He's awake. So, who is going to go in?" Robin said with his signature smirk.

"Let me go in. The rest of you can watch on the feed." Canary stated before walking off.

 **William's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a groan, I put my hand to my head and tried to sit up, but the pain from my chest stopped me. I laid back down and took in my surroundings. I was in a small clean room on a bed. I was hooked up to an IV and I have what I suspect to be a cast on my leg. Then I noticed Lucario standing next to me.

"Lucario where are we?" I asked even though he couldn't answer, but another did.

"You're in the med bay." The voice was from a blonde women walking in from a door on the other side of the room with Aegislash behind her.

"Okay, why am I here?" I asked her. She smiled and responded.

"You were hurt and needed help. We got these...creatures?...to let us help you. The rest of them are outside of the base, but we did agree for these two to stay with you." She explained. I remembered what happened.

"Thanks, I guess. Not to be rude, but who are you?" I asked hesitantly. I am a little bit weary of adults, but she seemed nice like that guard from the seemed confused by the question.

"You don't recognize me? Everyone knows who I am now a days. It's Black Canary by the way." She said.

"Sorry, but I'm not really from around here." I said.

"Would you mind telling me a bit about yourself? Like your name for instance?" She asked taking a seat in a chair next to the bed.

"Sure,my name is William." I said. I didn't tell her anything else just yet. She seemed nice, but looks can be deceiving.

"Nothing else?" She asked. I shook my head no."Okay...how about this? I ask you a question and for each one you answer you get to ask me one, and if I can't answer it you get to not ask another one. Agreed?" I knew she was trying to get me to give her something by mistake. I've had a therapist do it to me before, but if I was careful I could get some answers and keep some secrets.

"Okay,but you already asked one so it's my turn. Why are you so popular that everyone should know you?" Get the easy stuff out of the way early then get to the hard stuff.

"You really must be a sheltered kid. Don't you know that I'm one of the justice league?" She asked a bit surprised.

"No, I didn't, and that was your second question." She blinked confused for a second, and then gained a challenging smirk.

"Smart kid. Okay then, ask away." She said as she leaned back in the chair.

"Okay, why did you bring me here instead of a regular hospital?" There was no way that this was a hospital. She got a sympathetic look on her face.

"Sorry, kid I can't tell that just yet." Well I can still ask something else. 'What could I ask that they might answer?' That is when I noticed the camera in the corner.

"Who's watching us?"

"Some members of the league. Now where are you from?" She asked. 'She wants to be vague, well two can play at that game!'

"Earth. What league members?" I asked smiling innocently. She wasn't amused by the frown on her face.

"Give me a real answer first then I say."

"Fort dodge,Kansas, now who?" I asked.

"Batman, Superman, and Red tornado. Now what are these creatures called?" She asked looking at Lucario and Aegislash who had been silent the entire time.

"They're called pokemon. The sword looking one is called Aegislash and the other is Lucario. Now, where is my stuff?" That was all I owed in this universe so I wanted to know where it was. Before she answered she placed her hand to her ear. Radio maybe?

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me where your really from. Fort Dodge doesn't exist. So where are you really from William?" She demanded. The two pokemon in the room tensed.

"That is the last place place I lived, but I guess now might be a good time to say I'm from another universe. That might explain it." She didn't really do anything for a moment except stare at me for a minute. I thought I broke her for a moment, but then she got up.

"I'll be back in a moment. " She said before leaving the room. I looked to lucario an Aegislash.

"Do you think I should lead into that a bit better?" I asked them. All I got was a shrug and a one eyed stare. A minute or two later she came back in with a wheel chair.

"Some people want to see you." She said. She then undid the IV and helped me into the chair. The bandages covered my chest and stomach, and I did have pants on, but my shoes were gone.

She wheeled me down the hall ways with the two pokemon following us. We reached a room with Batman Superman and some other people I didn't know.

"Hello there. Do you know who any of us are?" Superman.

"No,but do you know Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne." I said. I probably shouldn't have done that, but the look on their face was worth it. Well Superman's expression. Batman just narrowed his eyes. "Oh, now remember you! Superman and Batman, right?" I said with a trollish smile. I love getting adults mad, but just as long as I know that I won't get hurt by it. That is why all my teachers quit, but somehow I was never expelled.

"Team, I think you'll need to leave the room for a minute." Canary said as she ushered them out, leaving just me one angry bat, two shocked Aliens, and a robot. Batman was the first to speak.

"How do you know who we are if you're from another universe?" He demanded. 'Note to self: Don't mess with Batman again.'

"Well it is sort of common knowledge in my universe. You can't live in America and not know Superman and Batman."I explained. "Mainly Batman though." I added with a shrug.

"Why mainly him?" Superman asked. He looked like a mix of a mad ten-year-old, and a kicked puppy.

"Because he's Batman." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well in mine it is, and it should be in this one too. The answer I gave, got me a confused look from the last son of Krypton, and a small smile from the green guy.

"Why are we so well known in your universe?" Superman asked getting over his confusion.

"You two are everywhere. Cartoons, comic books, memes, T.V. shows,movies- A new one came out a little while ago actually. Batman vs. Superman." I said counting off the list on my fingers.

"Batman vs. Superman? Why would anyone make movie about that?" Canary asked as she walked back into the room.

"To answer who is better. One of my classmates put it like this. The ultimate battle of God versus Man. I thought it was a bit over dramatic, but thinking about it now, that is a really accurate description."

"Out of pure curiosity, who won?" The green guy said.

"Superman got creamed." I said snickering a bit before wincing. It hurt to laugh. I could have sworn I saw batman's mouth twitch into a smile, but it was quickly put back into a frown.

"How did you get here?" Batman demanded getting back on subject..

"I have no clue how. One minute I'm asleep in my bed then the next. I'm in new clothes out in the forest." That was the truth if not slightly fudged.

"These...Pokemon...they're normal in your world?" Canary asked.

"Yeah, they exist all over my world." That was kinda a lie, but it was true too. 'Maybe I could make the pokemon world into mine. Really who would take a kid from the middle of nowhere seriously.' I could feel my pokemon's eyes on me, but I focused on the superheroes in front of me. Batman seemed slightly suspicious, but the others seemed to accept that for now.

"What were your plans for this world?" The green guy asked with no emotion in his voice.

"To be honest, I really haven't thought to much about it. I don't have any money or any place to go other than the cave that Staraptor-" I forgot about her. I can't believe it. She got hurt, but she is n her pokeball. I don't know how it works or if she is still in pain.

"What is it?" Canary asked.

"Staraptor, one of my other pokemon, she got hurt when one of those others attacked her. Where's my stuff? I need to help her!" I said. I tried to get up,but Lucario held me back. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I wasn't just going to sit there.

"Calm down, all of your stuff is right here. Now, can explain you explain what exactly-" I didn't let Superman finish. When he showed me my stuff I wheeled myself over to it. My chest hurt because of it, but I didn't care about that right now. They moved out of my way as I approached the table. All of my stuff was spread out on it. I found the pile of pokeballs and looked for Staraptor's. Once I did, I grabbed the dex and started the poke-center function. The others in the room I could tell were watching me, but I didn't care. I was just worried about Staraptor right now. The beeping that the game normally plays ended, and when it did I released the predator pokemon. She let out a trill when she was released, and stretched out her wings. When her eyes landed on me she started to trill again and rub he head against me. It hurt a little, but I was to happy to feel it.

"I'm okay girl. How are you feeling?" I asked her. She gave a happy trill of her name in response. She tensed up when she looked behind me and saw the heroes, and started to do the bird version of a growl.

"It's okay girl. They're the good guys. They won't hurt us." I said while smoothing down her feathers. She still was tense, but after a quick growl from Lucario she calmed down for the most part.

"What are those things in your hand?" Superman asked.

"This is a Pokedex, and these are called pokeballs. The dex is used to get information on the pokemon you caught, and these are used to capture or contain them."

"How does that work?" Superman asked.

"I don't know how, but I do know that they are useful."

"What about these?" Canary asked holding up a badge case. The Kalos one to be precise.

"Oh, those are the badge cases, they hold the gym badges trainers get when they defeat a gym leader. I guess I should explain the whole thing behind that." I said seeing confused expressions. "Instead if countries we have regions. In each region there are eight or so gym leaders. Trainers that are extremely powerful, but are limited to the kind of gym they run. The gyms are a place new trainers can go to challenge the Leaders to a pokemon battle. If they win then the trainer is awarded the badge of that gym. Trainers gather eight of these badges in order to challenge the elite four of the region their badges are from. After defeating them then a trainer can challenge the champion of the region, and be crown the new champion. I have defeated all the gyms and Champions of the region." I needed to take a breath after all that.

"Wait, you force these pokemon to fight each other?!" Superman exclaimed. 'Now I see why PETA is made fun of so much for attacking pokemon.'

"Well according to the research done by professionals, it's in their nature to fight and get stronger. They can only get so far on their own. Then if you add in Mega evolution they need a trainer to be able to reach that stage." I explained.

"Mega evolution?" Batman said, surprisingly, confused.

"Instead of evolution happening over hundreds of years, pokemon evolve from one form to another once they reach a certain level of strength. Mega evolution is a step beyond that, While temporary it does make the pokemon incredibly more powerful,but it can only be reached when the pokemon is fully evolved and have a strong bond with their trainer. A mega stone and key stone are needed as well."

"So the authorities of your world trust kids with that much power, and just trust that you'll use it correctly?" Canary asked.

"Yeah at the age of ten actually. That is when most trainers start their journey, and it.s not like there isn't any laws or law enforcement. There is a police force and laws about the treatment of pokemon. There are people who do abuse the pokemon, but those are mainly criminal organizations and the rare one in one trillion trainer."

"Criminal organizations?" Superman exclaimed at the same time Canary exclaimed, "Ten?"

"I don't chose the age,but I do like it. As for the criminal organizations, they are either run by psychos, or power mad people. I know this personally because I've taken most down." Yeah I may be boasting a bit,but I need them to take me seriously if I'm to make an impression.

"You have?" Green guy asked.

"Yeah, I've taken down about six of them. Team magma and aqua in the Hoenn region, who wanted to use the power of pokemon to either flood the planet or cover the sea in magma. Team galactic in Sinnoh, who tried to destroy the universe and make another one for them only. Team Flare who wanted to commit mass genocide with a super weapon from hundreds of years ago. Team plasma in Unova, twice. Once when they tried to take all the pokemon for themselves when they claimed to be liberating them, and a second time when they tried to forge the people to give them the pokemon by using a flying ship that can freeze entire cities, and Team rocket when they tried to reform after a trainer named red disbanded them originally." I never realized how insane they are when you break it down to the bare minimum.

"Where were all the law enforcement you told us about then?" Superman asked shocked.

"I don't know, I never really thought about it." Seriously, the kids are more mature than the adults in that world.

"So you're the champion of multiple regions, and a save the entire universe and you haven't even reached your teens?" Canary asked not believing it a bit, and she shouldn't. It was all in a game so no one really got hurt or was in danger.

"Yeah, pretty much. Hey, is it okay if I go and talk to my other pokemon, and be sure they are okay?" I asked.

"Sure kid. I think that we need to discuss some of this in private anyway. We'll have the team lead you to them." Canary said before contacting the team. When they entered they were looking at me with awe, respect,doubt, and with no emotion for the kid that hurt Staraptor. I didn't like him that much. I don't know what

"Team, take William to his pokemon outside and keep an eye on him." Batman ordered.

"What are we your babysitters?" The one I don't like asked.I glared at him.

"Well this isn't my idea of a fun time either, so just deal with it!" I snarled. He hurt Staraptor, and the others tried to, but he is the only one that was unprovoked. The statement got me some raised eyebrows and confused looks, but I didn't really care.

"How about you just take him to his pokemon?" Canary said. Then with Lucario wheeling me there, and Staraptor and Aegislash following, they led us to my other pokemon.

 **Hey, hope you like the new chapter, and I still need a Hero name so keep sending them in. Now see you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with a new chapter, so let** **'s get the boring stuff out of the way.**

 **I don't own YJ or pokemon or the original idea for this story.**

 **Cave mission room**

 **3** **rd** **P.O.V.**

The Team and William with his pokemon left, and the League members debated over the apparently universe displaced tornado was called away soon after, so that left Superman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Batman there.

"Any of you believing this?" Canary asked.

"With our lives, I can't really say that I don't. Is it really that out there considering half the thing we've been through?" Superman reasoned.

"If it is true then what shall we do? The child's family must be worried." Martian Man-hunter questioned.

"Manhunter what did you get from his mind?" Batman asked the alien, disregarding the previous conversation.

"I couldn't fully enter his mind, but I could sense that some of what he claims is true,but there was still lies around the truth. Without going further into his mind I cannot distinguish the truth and lies."

"Why couldn't you get into his head?" Superman asked.

"It is difficult to explain,but it is as if there was more than one consciousness in his mind. What I could make out to be his has being hidden behind the others in him. I could only sense three for sure before I was detected and other sources forced me from his mind. I could tell that the other sources were his pokemon. They do have some psychic prowess,but they used some other way to seal his mind from me." Superman and Canary looked confused, and Batman had brought up the Holo-Computer,

"What was that about other things in his head?" Canary asked.

"I could not identify what they were or if it were only three, but from what I could tell. I can say for certain that the presences in his mind are powerful psychics. I have never seen a a more powerful psychic than the ones in his mind, and I only felt them for a moment. I could get no further into his mind than where they let me. I am more than certain that if they wanted, he could have said the sky was green and as far as I could tell it was the truth."

"Is he aware of them?" Batman asked.

"I cannot say for certain,but I believe that he does not realize that they are."

"What can you tell for certain is true or not?" Batman asked once again.

"I am certain he does not know how he got here, but I am not certain that he does not know why. He is from another world,but not all the facts about I can say are true with no doubt. That is all I found."

"So what do we do with the kid? Like Manhunter said, his family must be worried sick about him." Superman asked.

"You sure? Because I don't think that any parent that would let their kid go out into the world alone, at the age of ten, unsupervised, and fight criminal organizations alone would be worried." Canary said with disgust in her voice.

"It is a different world than ours, so their society maybe a drastic contrast to our." Superman tried to reasoned.

"Either way I am not certain he truly did what he has claimed." Manhunter revealed. Now he had their attention, even Batman stopped his typing.

"What do you mean by that?" Batman demanded.

"When he told us of his adventures I could feel the things in his mind...pulsed would be the best way could explain. The power they were using, to the normal eye it was, invisible, but to one who psychically inclined, he appeared to be glowing. Yellow, pink and blue lights surrounded him. I did not mention it before because I could not understand it myself or even put it to words, but now I realize that those lights were going through our mind."

"Are you certain?" Batman asked.

"Not unless one of you let me into your mind. Then I could tell for certain what they did."

"I'll let you into mine." Canary volunteered. The alien nodded and raised his hands to her head. They both gained a blank look on their faces. After a moment The martian lowered his hands.

"I cannot see any change or anything placed into your mind, but I could feel that another psychic presence infiltrated your mind."

"So those light were in our head,but what did they do?" Superman asked aloud.

"Until we find out what they did we can't let that kid leave." Batman said.

"How? Are we going to just lock him up like a criminal? We aren't even sure that he wanted to do it, or if he actually did anything! Either way he is just a kid, and what about those pokemon? Do you really think that those things will let you do that anything to that kid? You couldn't beat one of them with Flash and the team! Now he has six of them,and who knows how many more!" Canary exclaimed. Batman was silent for a moment.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Batman queried.

"Ask him to join the team."

"What!?" Superman exclaimed.

"He already knows two of our identities. If he becomes part of the team who knows what else he could find out. We don't even know if he is telling the truth about where he comes from, or about who he really is." Batman argued.

"Superboy is known to be a clone,but we allowed him on the team." Canary argued.

"Under different circumstance!" Batman retorted.

Meanwhile, Superman and Martian Manhunter stand aside forgotten.

"Who do you think will win this one?" Superman asked Manhunter.

"Canary." The martian answered Kryptonion raised an eyebrow.

"How can you think that Canary can out argue Batman?"

"A child is involved. A human quality specific to females. I believe it is called maternal instinct." He replied with a slight smirk.

"Care to make a friendly wager on that?" The man of steel asked getting a competitive smirk on his face.

"Monitor duty for a month?"

"Deal!"

"It's not his past or what he's done you're being uptight about. It's the age!" Canary countered.

"No it's not. He could be trying to convince us that he is good with these claims of heroism, and putting trust in him."

"Actually, there could be evidence to his claimed." Manhunter piped in from the sidelines.

"What proof is that?" Superman asked, worrying that he might lose the bet.

"While I was tending to his wounds I noticed multiple scars and some burn marks on his chest and back. I had hoped that I could ask about them when he awoke,but then he revealed his knowledge of your identities. I had forgotten to question him then,but with his claims. I believe that they may be a result of some encounters with these criminals he claims to have encountered."

"There couldn't be any other way for them?" Batman asked.

"It makes the most sense, and is the most likely to be true."

"What more do you need Batman? We have his claims and proof for them!" Canary said.

Batman was silent. He realized that he didn't have enough reason not to allow William on the team.

"Fine, but we still need a way to monitor him." Batman finally said, making Canary and Manhunter happy and Superman silently mourn his loss."He is your responsibility. If he messes up it's on you!" Batman said.

"Agreed. Now let's go ask him what he thinks, and if he does agree then we can talk about monitoring him." Canary responded.

 **Outside the cave earlier...**

 **William's P.O.V.**

The teens from before led me and my pokemon to the cave exit where my other pokemon are waiting for me. No one talked on the way their so it was boring. They glance at me every now and then with different expressions,but I didn't really pay attention to them. I kept wondering how they were and how much Charizard got hurt in the explosion. Lucario was pushing me along in the wheelchair, Aegislash was to my left, and Staraptor was too my right. Finally we reached an exit outside where I saw Talonflame, Infernape, and Charizard waiting. They didn't notice us yet, but I did get a look at Charizard and he seemed perfectly fine. Although I should expect that from a pokemon. They usually take worse than that is most they were to hurt however, I did have the dex and their pokeballs. When they did notice us they shot up and were in-front of me in a second. Aegislash and Staraptor moved back a bit to make room. Talonflame was rubbing her head against my knee that didn't have a cast on it, Charizard had his head near mine tilted to the left, and Infernape was hopping up and down.

"I'm okay guys, Charizard how are you doing?" His answer was a happy rumbling.

"So what exactly is the story behind these things?" The ginger haired boy asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute,but could you tell me yours first? I kind of just keep calling you teen 1 2 and 3 in my head." Well if I told them what I really called them, I might insult them.

"Of course, I am Aqua lad, this Superboy, Robin,Kid Flash, and Miss Martian." As he introduced them, they either waived or grunted in Superboy's case.

"Robin? Oh I know you! Your Batman's side-kick,right?" He grimaced at the word side-kick.

"I'm his partner, not his side-kick. Anyway what is it with these guys?" Robin said motioning towards my pokemon.

"Well you have to be more specific."

"Like how about how you got them?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well,most of them I caught, but Infernape and Charizard were the starters for them regions."

"People just give out giant dragons and fire monkeys where you come from?" Robin exclaimed.

"No, well, sort of. They didn't start out like this. They evolved during my journey in their region when the professor there gave them to me."

"This is the same evolution you spoke of with the leaguers earlier?" Aqualad- Wait a second!

"How did you know about that?" I said turning to face him.

"I hacked the security camera's and listened in. We tuned in at about the time you started to freak out about Staraptor." Robin said, smirk on his face and arms crossed. I did blush a little bit about freaking out,but I did have good reason to.

"Well that explains it, and that makes explanations allot easier. Well in each region they have a professor, and each professor has three certain pokemon. These pokemon are starters, and they are given to trainers beginning their journey in a region. In each region there is always a fire, water and grass type starter pokemon. They can hardly be found anywhere else if at all because they are bred n some far away place that only the League knows about." I am doing really long explanations.

"The League?" Miss Martian asked.

"The Pokemon League. It's like the government of my world. At the top is the president, then it goes Champion, Elite, and Gym leaders. They run everything. The pokemon centers, police the fire brigades,Pokemon contest, and basically anything else that involves pokemon they have a say in."

"So basically your your saying that your world is so oriented around pokemon that your government named itself after them?" Kid flash asked me. Now that I think about it, that is a bit ridiculous.

"Well it is believed that they created the universe, Earth, and some professors are doing research that says that people evolved from pokemon."

"Hold up! They created the universe?!" Kid exclaimed pointing at my pokemon.

"Yeah, I've actually met the one that legends say did it, and the ones to have made the regions, made the oceans, moved them, and pretty much every other legendary pokemon there is."

"Legendary pokemon? What is the difference between normal ones and these legendaries?" Aqualad asked.

"Legendary pokemon are usually a lot stronger than normal ones,and they are involved in a legend most of the time." I'm going to be honest. I'm not exactly sure where I'm getting most of this stuff. I just remember catching pokemon, beating gyms, and defeating bad guys. I'm kind of worried, but it make it allot easier to make it sound like I actually come from the pokemon world.

"What is this whole thing about people becoming pokemon?" Kid flash asked. Him and Robin seem to be the most talkative of the group.

"I'm not to sure on that myself,but there have been cases of people becoming pokemon. Very rare,but there still have been a case or two about it.I don't know to much about it, and I've never heard it first hand. Mostly a rumor or two from a friend." Still don't remember any of this.

"What are you friends like in your world?" Miss Martian asked. She had been quiet through most of this, but she didn't seem like the quiet type. Anyway, I was caught off guard by the question. The questions so far have been either about my world or pokemon,except for when Black Canary was questioning me.

"Well...I don't really have many friends. I have a couple,but they weren't really that close." Talonflame started to bump against my leg wanting some attention, so I started to stroke her feathers.

"Well what about family? Any brothers or sister?" She asked again. She looked like she was studying me and actually concerned at the same time.

"Yeah, two sister. Loved them,but I probably won't see either of them again."

"Hey, its not like you'll be here forever! I'm sure the league will help you get back home! It's what they do, they help people who need it." Kid Flash exclaimed. That would be a nice thought,but there is nothing for me to go back to. All that is there is Eric and there is no way I was going back to that.

"They don't help people who attack them for no reason." Superboy said. He was glaring at me,the jerk. I still don't like him for hurting Staraptor, but what is he talking about I never attacked them for no reason.

"What are you talking about? I didn't attack you. If anything you attacked me first when to attacked Staraptor!"

"It was your dog that attacked us." Superboy gestures to Lucario when he said that, who growled when he called him a dog.

"Lucario isn't a dog, and he never attacked you!"

"Actually he did. We got the video to prove it." Robin said.

"Then let me see."

"Unfortunately, whatever it is you what to see will have to wait. Team we need to talk to William for a minute." Black Canary said walking towards us. Behind her Batman looked ready to throttle someone, Superman looked mad, and I had no clue what green guy was feeling. I felt like I should be worried.

 **Let me know what you think about the new chapter with a a review, and I still need a name for William.**


	6. I'm Sorry

**Hey,guys BWB here with an important announcement. Now let me explain something** **. I was having major writer's block for a while, and after re-reading the first chapters I've made a decision to re-write this story. Not only does it corner me into certain places, but the whole thing seemed rushed, and I cannot in good conscience allow this story to continue as is.**

 **I will try to get this story back up and running ASAP,but it might take a while considering all the work school is piling on me right now.**

 **Sorry to those of you who like how it is now,but I am ashamed that I let it go on for this long.**

 **Til then this is BWB signing off. PEACE!**


	7. REWRITE IN A NEW STROY

**Hey, I know you want a new chapter, but the rewrite of this story is up under same name, but with (REWRITE)in the title so look on my profile for that if your still intrested.  
**

 **-BWB**


End file.
